The Triumph of Edward
by bbll22
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP* Edward called time on his Sodor days a while back and left to retire on the Mainland, but one man wants to restore him to his former glory, but can he? And will Edward return to Sodor and return to the home he loved so much?
1. Edward's Final Day

bbll22's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Edward's Final Day**

It was a very sad day on the Island of Sodor as Edward had just announced his retirement. He did this as e felt he wasn't very useful anymore. Everyone was in shock at the decision, especially the Fat Controller. He'd tried to persuade Edward to change his mind, but it was no use. Edward was adamant with his decision, so his final day loomed nearer...

Next day, shock was still in the air at Edward's decision, but everyone put on a brave face and had to face reality, Edward would be retiring soon and they couldn't do anything about it. Meanwhile, at Vicarstown Station, Edward had just pulled up after taking a very heavy load of several coal trucks, he couldn't cope at all. Henry was at the station aswell and was deeply concerned for his friend.

"Are you ok, Edward?" asked Henry quite gently.

"No" replied Edward with a struggle. It was clear now that Edward couldn't cope with big workloads, but inspite of the glaring truth, Edward carried on. He slowly pulled away from the station while Henry looked on with concern. Edward was struggling to do something as simple pull away from the station, and it made Henry wonder how he coped before now. As Edward slowly went out of view, Duck pulled up at the station. He looked concerned aswell as he could see how bad Edward was, but like everyone else, he didn't want him to leave, but if he was in this bad a state. Edward's retirement would be for the best.

Meanwhile, back at his office, the Fat Controller sat back down in his seat as a meeting with the Railway Board got underway. The meeting went on for a couple of hours and it touched everything new that had happened on the Island of late. Eventually, the topic of Edward's retirement came up.

"So, who's going to replace Edward then?" asked the Fat Controller to one of the executives.

"Well..." wondered the executive. "There is always Molly, she will keep costs down" he then added. The Fat Controller nodded in agreement. He still couldn't believe that he was talking about a replacement for Edward, it was just surreal. The meeting then ended, and the Fat Controller immediately went for a cup of tea to take his mins off the Edward situation.

Later that day, Edward arrived at the Exchange Line station when he was struggling even more so than earlier at Vicarstown. On the narrow-gauge line of the station, Duke had just pulled in. He couldn't believe Edward was struggling this much. It was hard for Duke to comprehend that an engine who was a lot younger than him was struggling more than he was. The station-master then blew his whistle for Duke's train, and Duke had to set off, but as he passed Edward, he said "Good luck in the future, Edward." He then went off into the distance. Edward was too tired to have noticed what had been said, but he did notice his driver was talking to the Station-Master, he looked very concerned. Edward even overheard him saying: "That's it. He can't go anymore, that's it for him!" Obviously, Edward was surprised with what had been said, but he agreed, this was it, he was done...

Elsewhere, Edward's potential replacement Molly wasn't having a great day herself. She'd broken a support rod while on freight duty and Neville had been brought in to push her to the menders. He soon coupled upto Molly and began to push. For Neville, this would be quite easy as he was a relatively strong engine, but he had to slowly so that more damage wasn't caused to Molly. This annoyed Neville, but he had to accept it, just like everyone who had to accept Edward was retiring, and it was today. It had now been brought forward as Edward couldn't last any longer. Today was definitely a day full of mixed emotions.

Molly and Neville were admiring the view as they proceeded along to the menders. They were soon in view on the Exchange line station where Edward still was. They were making good progress indeed, but they were unaware of what had happened further up the line. A freight train has broken from its couplings and had proceeded back down the line, and at speed. Soon enough, the freight train would collide with Molly and Neville and disaster would strike. Meanwhile, Edward was just resting when he saw the station-master shouting to one of his colleagues.

"Runaway freight train on its way! Brace yourselves!" he bellowed. His colleague understood, but oddly no action was taken. Soon enough, Molly and Neville were coming into view and the rattling of the freight train got louder. They were going to crash unless action was taken, it soon was.

"Switch the points!" cried Edward. A quick-thinking signalman obliged and diverted the danger. Molly and Neville were safe while the runaway freight train slowly came to a halt as it approached an incline. Everyone was in shock, especially Edward. He felt useful once again, he really couldn't believe it.

As soon as he heard the news the Fat Controller made his way to congratulate Edward on his quick thinking. He also felt he could use it as a ploy for Edward to reconsider his retirement, the Fat Controller was so eager for him to go back on his decision, it was unbelievable. He knew Molly would do a good job as Edward's replacement, but no-one could replace him and try to be the "brand new Edward". The Fat Controller went to see him to explain the situation. After that, he went to his car to read the newspaper while Edward and his driver made their decision. About half an hour later, the Fat Controller went back to see what their decision was.

"Well?" he asked with anticipation

"I'm sorry" replied Edward's driver "He still wants to retire" The Fat Controller sighed, he thought he may have persuaded him enough to stay, but evidently, it hadn't worked. He was then just about to go back to his car when.

"Hang on!" called Edward. The Fat Controller immediately turned back round. "I am going to return, Sir. I will visit every so often, I promise. I won't forget to visit" Edward then added. This brought the Fat Controller's smile back, and then he looked on at Edward and his driver as he knew that for the time being, this would be the last time he would see them...


	2. The Triumph of Edward

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The** **Triumph of Edward**

On dark and stormy days, the engines of Sodor have nothing really to be happy about, but all of them try as best as they can to remember one engine in particular who showed true grit and determination in conditions similar to these. This engine was Edward. Recently, he had left Sodor to pursue a calmer and more satisfying life on the Mainland as he simply couldn't cope much more with the demands on Sodor. It was simply his way of Retirement. Despite attempts to keep him on Sodor, Edward still left but on similarly stormy days on the Mainland, Edward just remembers the time when he courageously took passengers despite having broken side-rods.  
"Those were the days..." said Edward. "My best days..."  
"You'll be back to them soon though..." said a voice to Edward at his shed. The voice belonged to a man in a Top Hap and smart pin-stripe suit. He was very slender and had a very curly moustache.  
"Who are you?" asked Edward as he'd never seen the man before.  
"I'm Mr. Blake Bayliss..." replied the man. "I'm an Expert Restorer...and you will now be my main focus..."  
"You're going to restore me?" said Edward in disbelief.  
"Ofcourse..." replied Mr. Bayliss. Edward couldn't help but smile as surely no-one would lie to him like this. Edward was soon to be back to his former glory...

"You're going to be restored?" said Edward's driver dubiously. He and Edward's fireman had come along and moved with Edward to the Mainland and did miss the good old days too, but the promise of Edward being restored simply seemed too good to be true.  
"Yes..." replied Edward simply. "The man is coming this afternoon for me..."  
"What man?" asked the fireman.  
"Blake...Blake Bayliss..." replied Edward. The driver and fireman then turned to each other and smiled with delight.  
"You do know who he is, don't you?" asked the driver.  
"He said he's a Restorer..." replied Edward.  
"He's a famous Restorer..." smiled the driver. "A brilliant one at that...he's obviously seen something in you Edward..."  
"Indeed I have..." then called a voice from behind Edward's crew. "He's a great example of what an engine should be like...it's just a shame that he's aged somewhat, but I will fix that..." continued the voice who turned out to be Mr. Bayliss. Dressed as smartly as ever he immediately requested that Edward's crew get him running as Edward was now on his way to the Repair Yard.  
"This is brilliant!" smiled Edward as he slowly moved his wheels for the first time in a few days. He groaned as his wheels ached but he just smiled thinking of his past as it was soon going to come back...

"Welcome to my Repair Yard!" announced Mr. Bayliss proudly as Edward puffed in slowly. He had ridden along in Edward's cabin and had helped out along the way. As Edward stopped, he and his crew looked round and were amazed at how many things were being repaired and restored. There were several other engines and cars too.  
"This is really amazing..." said Edward's driver to Mr. Bayliss.  
"Why thankyou..." replied Mr. Bayliss before he got off and gathered round his workers. "Men, as you can see this is the engine I have been on about..." he began. "His name is Edward and he belongs to the famous Fat Controller and his Railway. We are going to restore Edward to his former glory and make him proud once more! He deserves this...so don't mess about!" he continued as his workers surveyed Edward and asked the crew what the problems had been.  
"He just can't...go anymore..." explained Edward's driver.  
"It's as if he's given up..." added the fireman. "...but that's not Edward at all...he doesn't give up, it's just these last few years have got him down...he's lost faith in himself..."  
"We know what to do now..." said Mr. Bayliss. "Thankyou..."  
"How long will this take?" then asked Edward as the workmen climbed aboard to survey him further.  
"About a week...if not sooner!" replied Mr. Bayliss. "You'll feel like your old self again...I promise that..." he then added. Edward could only then smile as his crew left to go home while the work was now underway...

A few days later, Mr. Bayliss was holding an open day at his Repair Yard for Controllers of Railways from all around to come and see the work he was doing. Mr. Bayliss had arranged for the Fat Controller to come and visit but Edward and his crew didn't know at all. It was to be a surprise and Edward would be more nostalgic than ever before.  
"Good to see you Mr. Bayliss..." greeted the Fat Controller as he arrived.  
"It's a real pleasure to see you, Sir..." said Mr. Bayliss. "I ensure you're prepared for seeing Edward again?"  
"Most certainly!" boomed the Fat Controller.  
"This way then..." guided Mr. Bayliss as he directed the Fat Controller to the open area where workmen were still finishing off on Edward. Mr. Bayliss then explained what had been done to Edward. "At first, we cleaned out his boiler and added a new valve system, but it became apparent that a whole new boiler was needed..."  
"I'm sure we could have done that on Sodor..." said the Fat Controller.  
"I'm sure you could..." agreed Mr. Bayliss. "...but not in the time we have...he's Edward but everything is basically newer, more reliable and much easier overall..." he then continued as he saw the workmen had then seemingly finished. Then, Edward's crew caught sight of the Fat Controller.  
"Sir!" they called in unison.  
"Indeed..." boomed the Fat Controller. Edward immediately recognised the voice and got very excited.  
"Oh my..." he said. "Just passing by, were you?"  
"Ofcourse..." laughed the Fat Controller. "...Mr. Bayliss tells me that you're now working better than ever before...so, how about a ride?"  
"I've only traveled a short distance so far, Sir..." explained Edward. "I'm not sure I could cope..."  
"You can..." smiled Mr. Bayliss. "Without a doubt you can...so off we go!" he then said proudly before he, the Fat Controller and Edward's crew climbed aboard.

With Edward now ready and fired up, he glided down the line quicker than he had for many years. Edward was overcome with emotion as he proudly puffed along the line. His driver and fireman were happy too and simply couldn't believe how much quicker he was going.  
"You are brilliant..." remarked the Fat Controller to Mr. Bayliss remembering how slow Edward had been before. He, like everyone else was amazed too and smiled widely when Edward proudly whistled as he returned to the Repair Yard. Everyone at the Yard applauded as Edward then came to a stop. As steam lifted into the air, Edward's crew applauded the men who'd restored him so brilliantly. The Fat Controller couldn't believe it himself and could only think of one thing to say.  
"Do you want to return to Sodor?" he asked to Edward and his crew. Within a matter of seconds, the response came and excited everyone.  
"Yes!" beamed Edward. "I would have asked if you hadn't, Sir..."  
"My, my...Blake, you are a miracle worker it has to be said..." smiled the Fat Controller before giving him a congratulatory handshake.  
"It really was nothing; Topham..." smiled Mr. Bayliss. "If any other of your engines want the best Restoration work possible, send them here...I have no qualms with that in the slightest..."  
"I'll bear that in mind..." laughed the Fat Controller before he then went to use Mr. Bayliss' telephone in his office. Edward was coming home but he wanted it to be a big secret. "Make sure that there is a space at Tidmouth Sheds left for Edward...I want everyone to wake up and find that he has returned seemingly by magic..." he said proudly on the telephone to his Wife who made sure that a space was left. As the afternoon began to slowly fade away, Edward immediately began his trek home. It would be a long trip, but with the Fat Controller and his crew proudly accompanying him, it would be a brilliant journey at that...

As the winds picked up in the night, Edward began to feel like the old-worn out self he had only recently been, but with inspirational words from his crew and the Fat Controller, he soldiered on and soon arrived on Sodor. As it was the middle of the night, he didn't have to worry too much about being seen as most engines were asleep. Those who were working couldn't make out Edward in the light anyway, so the secret was working brilliantly.  
"I remember this as if it was yesterday..." remarked Edward. "It brings back many memories..." he then smiled as slowly but surely Edward entered Tidmouth. Everywhere became familiar to Edward as he just took it all in and proudly puffed along to the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds. There as promised was an empty shed for him. He immediately wanted to say hello to everyone else there but as they were asleep he couldn't.  
"We'll see you in the morning..." smiled the Fat Controller. "Now, I think I need sleep aswell...I hope you all get a good kip too!"  
"We will!" said Edward's crew before leading Edward into his shed. He was in between Gordon and Henry and being some of his oldest friends, he felt it was very appropriate indeed.  
"Goodnight Sodor engine..." Edward then muttered to himself before falling to sleep.

When morning rose, Gordon was the first engine to be awake and he immediately wanted to go onto the turntable but was denied by an engine next to him. As Gordon watched the turntable move to the shed next to him, he wondered greatly as he was certain it was empty the night before. Then, slowly out moved Edward and Gordon was beyond shocked.  
"You're kidding!" he laughed. "I thought you weren't coming back?"  
"I can bend the truth sometimes Gordon..." smiled Edward. Then, just at that moment, James stirred from his slumber and was extremely shocked.  
"EDWARD!" he said utterly surprised. His outburst woke everyone else up and like James, they were just beyond shocked. Edward had turned round on the turntable to face everyone and could see they were very happy indeed. In the distance, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt looked on smiling throughout.  
"It just goes to show, doesn't it dear..." began Lady Hatt.  
"Shows what?" asked the Fat Controller.  
"Never give up..." replied Lady Hatt simply. "...because you will get what you want in time..."  
"Indeed!" agreed the Fat Controller. "As this is most certainly the triumph of Edward!"

Now, following his Restoration and improvements all around, Edward has proudly returned to his Branchline and can be seen working more hours that most engines would simply want to do. The fact he is quicker means he loves working once more and everyone is just happy to see Edward motivated in his work again.  
"I love Sodor..." muttered Edward to himself. "I love every moment of it again..." he added as then proudly puffed along putting his weary past behind him and rekindling his love of life...


End file.
